


Touch

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Post Dungeon Truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: Trucking a dungeon really did a number on Ashe. Firi wants to help.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "firi/ashe, one gets hurt/sick and the other takes care of her :D"

Trucking the dungeon really did a number on Ashe mentally and physically. The former was easy enough to take care of, seeing the dungeon destroyed from the inside out was quite cathartic. Healing wounds tended to take a bit longer, and even with the boat ride back to the Nine Shrines, she still felt sore all over. The only thought in her mind was going back to her tree and meditating for a while.

That was, until she saw Firi.

She was sitting cross-legged on top of the rock outside the Nine Shrines, looking down at her sketch book. A breeze blew by, ruffling her blond hair and Ashe swore she nearly stopped in her tracks right there.

Firi looked up at the approaching group and smiled and this time Ashe actually did stop in her tracks.

“Oh, you’re all back!” She closed the book and stood up. “How was the dungeon?”

At that invitation, the rest of the group started loudly explaining to Firi what happened, interrupting each other and nearly hitting each other with their hands. For her part, Firi seemed to be keeping up rather well, nodding along, oooooh-ing and aaaaaah-ing at the right moments. Ashe could already feel herself tensing up as the group started to describe the second level on the dungeon, when everything started going wrong, which was not helping her already sore muscles. She quickly made up an excuse about taking a nap and left for her tree.

She hadn’t been exactly lying about taking a nap at this point, the idea of sleep sounded fantastic, but the sun was high in the sky and she had learned her lesson the last time she slept before night. So, she proceeded with her plan of meditating up in her tree.

She climbed up, up, up, into the bows on the tree, deciding to sit in the open air and not in the tree trunk today. She’d spent enough time inside, she needed to feel the breeze on her skin, smell the forest, feel the bark against her skin.

She sat down on a sturdy branch, leaning her back against the tree

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb your rest.”

“Oh, it… it’s fine. I wasn’t even really sleeping.”

“Ah, well, I’m still sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Ashe bit her lip as she felt her heart soar in her chest.

“Oh, well I am. Just tired and-” She was cut off by a sudden sharp pain in her side. She sucked in a gasp, her hand flying to her side. Belatedly, she remembered one of the many poisonous spikes piercing her there.

"Are you okay?" Ashe glanced at Firi and found herself blushing at the concern on Firi’s face before the pain in her side flared up again.

"I will be, just - ow - just sore from the dungeon."

"Oh." And just when she thought Firi was going to drop it, she asked, "Do you want a massage?"

Ashe went beet-red in a heartbeat and lost her ability for form words as the question sank in.

"Well, I- um, you don't… I mean, I'm okay… I mean you- I!"

Firi giggled, "It's fine, it's the least I can do, considering all you guys did."

"No, no, you don't- I mean, I don't want you to think-"

"Besides I want to!”

Ashe let out a high-pitched noise escape from her lips before she clamped a hand over. She could still see Firi smiling which made the entire thing even worse.

"Well I..." She cleared her throat, hoping that would help her speak full sentences again. "Can... can you get up here? With your, um, your - uh…"

Firi gave her a reassuring smile. “Oh, it’s fine. I never outgrew the habit of climbing trees, even with-” She knocked on her prosthetic. “But it would be appreciated if you climbed down just a little bit.”

"Oh, okay."

She looked down and slowly descended. She would've been quicker, but she didn't want to risk falling as her brain wasn’t focused on making sure her feet landed on branches. No, it was wrapped around the idea that _Firi_ wanted to give _her_ a massage.

Firi climbed up with surprising ease. Ashe tried not to stare, but Firi caught her, staring up at her just before Ashe was going to look away. Neither of them acknowledged it as Firi made herself comfortable on the same branch as Ashe.

The silence seemed to press into Ashe’s skin and she found herself opening her mouth to fill the silence. “So, um, why do you want to, um, you know-?”

“Oh, when Harlock was still here, she gave herself a massage and told me how it makes her muscles feel better and just overall better and I want to do the same for you!”

Ashe bit her lip quickly enough to muffle the happy noises that tried to escape. She nodded as Firi continued.

“And it’s not gonna be amazing because I haven’t done it a lot. Harlock just gave me what she called the basics.”

“It-It’s fine.”

Firi beamed. “Great! So, turn around.”

Ashe did so wordlessly, not really sure what to expect. When she felt Firi’s hands on her shoulders, she automatically tensed up.

“No, Ashe, it’s supposed to be relaxing. Drop your shoulders.”

“O-oh.”

She did so and Firi started gently squeezing her shoulders, pressing her thumbs into her back and rubbing small circles into her muscles. A small sigh passed though Ashe’s lips as Firi moved her hands down her back, sending chills down her spine. It felt like all the stress and tension she felt in the dungeon left, but the entire time, her brain was hyper-aware of where Firi was, her hands moving down her back, her knees gently poking her hips before she shifted, her head that felt so, so close to her ear. It was both relaxing and exhilarating at the same time and Ashe did not know what to make of it.

Sooner than Ashe would’ve wanted, she felt Firi’s hands leave her back.

“How do you feel?”

“A-Amazing, thank you, Firi.”

“It’s nothing. I’ll see you back at the bar!”

Ashe turned around, words half formed dying on her tongue as she saw Firi jumping down on the ground and making her way back to the bar.

The past couple of minutes replayed in her mind, over and over, until Ashe realized something. She had to stop lying to herself.

She had a crush on Firi.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk Thrilling Intent with me : kappa776.tumblr.com


End file.
